Angel Of Darkness
by XxDyiashiaxX
Summary: How do you tell people they will die a horrible death? Will you let them die along with thousands of innocent people? Or will you warn them and even find your true love?
1. Meeting the new girl

Meeting the new girl

Dyiashia walked on the edge of the cliff breathing sharply. The sky was growing dark and ashy, and the toxic smell of smoke was growing stronger and stronger, making me grow woozy, and dizzy. I had to do it; I just didn't know how I could finish it in time. How do you tell people they will die a horrible death? It was the only question I didn't know how to answer.

I fell from the cliff my black wings spread out as she flew to Forks, Washington. I let my black hair with red, and purple streaks fly around my head. I softly landed on the ground in front of my new home. I smiled at the gothic mansion. I laid down on my bed knowing the next day I would go to my new school and have to warn the Cullen's about the Volturi. If I didn't millions would die because of me and I just couldn't stand the thought of innocents dying.

I grimaced knowing I'd be different then everyone at the school I acted more random, weird, and dressed in what most people called goth or emo. I signed rolling in my bed and going to sleep. I woke up at 4:30, my alarm clock blasting music in my ear. "Shut the hell up" I screamed at the alarm clock annoyed at having to wake up so early, I slammed my fist on the snooze button going back to sleep when it started playing rock music. I growled throwing it out the window and signed getting up. "Damn I have to buy a new alarm now" I grumbled.

I slipped on black skinny jeans and a red corset then I straightened my hair and did my make-up. I coated my eye with eyeliner, slipped black mascara on my long lashes, grabbed red eye shadow and put it on my eyes while grabbing black highlight and rubbing it over the red eye shadow and red lipstick to finish my look satisfied. I put on some fingerless gloves, skull earrings and a skull necklace. I grabbed my leather jacket putting on my combat boots with chains on them. I threw my Black Veil Brides bag on my back. Then hopped on my black motorcycle, and speeding down the road to school.  
>I stopped and pulled into Forks High school. I sat on my bike listing to Hero by Skillet while people started at me. I saw a group of girls giggle at me when a blonde came over and touched me. I moved her arm in disgust, I might be bisexual but I didn't like sluts. "Get the hell off me slut" I yelled. Taking my helmet off to revel I was a girl and not a guy. This shocked the blonde Barbie as she realized she hit on a girl, the guys seemed to be interested in the fact that she was riding a motorcycle and dressed as she was.<p>

I walked to my Honors Algebra 2 class bored. I sat down getting my slip signed and glared at anyone staring at me too long. One of the Cullen's started at me to long so I gave him a death glare in annoyance, I really hated being new. He immediately looked away from me before looking at me again. I got angry as he continued to stare and turned to him. "Dude do you have a fucking staring problem or what?" I snapped walking out the door and slamming it shut as the bell rang.


	2. Being Friendly To The Cullen's?

Being Friendly To The Cullen's?

Everyone started at me shocked. Not only did I curse and slam the door I cursed at a Cullen and not just any Cullen, Emmett Cullen. He had curly hair with gold eyes and was buff and muscular; he looked like he could kill someone and not give a damn. I stomped to my second period class which was art. I had the same Cullen's in there with me. I scold thinking "_damn this small school, where I have to have the Cullen's in class with me." _I turned to them glaring, art was my favorite subject besides English.

"Don't stare at me this time got it?" I snapped at Emmett. He looked at her curiously but amused at her bravery. I rolled her eyes and signed_"Its ok Die just relax and enjoy the class, you love art just get lost in your work" _I thought to myself. Ms. Rush smiled at them while I got my slip signed. "Ok class I want you all to draw a picture of how you see yourself." Ms. Rush said excitedly.

I put on my music listening to Cover Me Up by Eyes Set To Kill as I drew my picture getting lost in my feelings and my drawing. I smiled while I finished painting it. Ms. Rush looked at my drawing impressed. I was pretty good at drawing but I never gave myself credit for what I could do.

"Wow Ms. Rodziewicz this is amazing" I smiled nodding politely when I really just wanted to shrug and say it was crap. The Cullen's looked up interested and looked at my picture. Jasper and Emmett were amazed to see I drew a dark cave in the woods. There was a girl in the middle of the cave. She looked just like me except she had black feathery wings coming out her back and she was on her knees with thousands of stars popping out the sky. The girl had tears in her eyes falling down her cheeks. You could see the pain she was in through her eyes it was like she was looking at you begging for help.

The boys were amazed and shocked at this girl's talent. I could feel their shock and decided to be nice since I would have to get close to them eventually, so I turned to them. "Look I'm sorry I was rude earlier but I'm not a morning person and I didn't have any coffee." My face went sad and I started pouting thinking of the coffee I didn't have time to get. "That and it does get annoying when people stare at you" I shrugged at them finishing my sentence.

Emmett grinned letting out a booming laughter. "I'm Emmett Cullen and this is my brother Jasper Cullen." He pointed to a guy with blond hair and nice eyes, he was also well built. I smiled and waved saying hello. I acted calm and changed my emotions to be calm. But on the inside I was screaming thinking to myself._ "This is what he has become this is why my brother went missing." _I thought angrily knowing I would find his creator and kill them slowly. It wasn't the thought that he was a vampire that made me angry but the thought that he had suffered and I thought he was dead.


	3. Weird Vibes

Weird Vibes

Jasper's POV

I was amazed and amused that she had the courage to stand up for herself and tell off Emmett. Most of Forks where to scared or intimidated to tell approach my family not to mention tell them off. Most people stayed clear of Emmett because of how tough he looked but our whole family knew he was as sweet as a teddy bear.

I looked at her as she listened to her music and looked at Emmett raising my eyebrow at him. He nodded at me and so I knew we both thought this was going to be an interesting year. I looked at Emmett's drawing smirking "A teddy bear Em?" I asked amused. He winked at me and nodded towards the new girl "There's something strange about her." He mutters and I agree. No one noticed we were talking since we talked so fast. I looked at my picture where I drew myself in my cowboy clothes and a phantom monster coming out of me.

I went to glance at the new girl. _"Dyiashia, what an odd name." _I thought to myself. I could see her drawing staring intensely at her picture. Her emotions confused me; I had never had someone's emotions confuse me before. First block I felt nothing like she didn't feel, like she was dead. But then Emmett got her mad and all I felt was annoyance and anger, now I just felt nothing but a deep sadness that had me wanting to cry and seek comfort from my family.

When I was about to turn to Emmett her music got my attention. The fact that it was extremely loud to my sensitive hearing was part of it but the biggest part was the lyrics. I knew Emmett was just as confused as I was when he looked at me questionably. I look at her picture amazed and realized that this was how she seen herself as a broken angel with the world on her shoulders not the lyrics that came out her music made sense. I couldn't get the chorus out my head.

_Angel of death, take my body  
>Lift me away from this heat<br>Fold your cold hands and bless my soul  
>How your tears put out the fire<em>

I smiled when she pouted at not having coffee and rolled my eyes at Emmett when he laughed. He really was a loud person even when laughing. When she looked at me I seen something cross her eyes something like anger but it was gone so fast I could of imagined it. I accept her apology for both of us and I look at her getting a weird vibe from her, like her emotions weren't really true and it frustrated me. I felt nothing from her, then seen anger flash in her eyes now she was deadly calm something wasn't right here. I was also frustrated that she seemed very familiar and yet I couldn't place her. Dyiashia started at us and smiled asking. "So you do love you adopted parents like your own right?"Her voice curious we both nod smiling saying how wonderful Esme and Carlisle are.

Original POV

I smile I could feel the love coming off them. I smiled and packed my things as the bell rang. "Well guess I'll see you later." I waved. I checked my schedule going to my AP English 4 class.I loved English and it made it sweeter to me since I was only a junior not a senior. I sat in the room and notice three Cullen's where here with me. _"I hope nothing happens"_ I think to myself. I knew the short pixie was Alice and the boring looking browned headed one was Bella and then last was the bronze wonder Edward.I didn't care that he feel in love with a human but a boring one with an aura that was more depressing then mine was sickening.I had a vision of Ms. Sadsacks and her so called friends the Paris Hiltons come over and groaned.


	4. Something Weird

Something Weird

I groaned when Ms. Sadsacks and her friends came over to me. I didn't like them, and it made it worse that no one here was like me. They didn't understand my dark humor or my randomness. I also noticed that I had at least one Cullen in my class which was getting on my nerves since I couldn't just walk up to them and say "Hi I'm Dyiashia and your gonna die along with your sad pathetic human and oh ya hey Jasper thanks for leaving me you're the best older brother ever." I signed and rubbed my temples.

I couldn't wait till school was over, I was going to go clubbing and drinking. I really needed vodka and bad. I looked at them and signed. I couldn't believe that these were my partners. Bella smiled "why don't we do our play scene on Romeo and Juliet." The two bimbos automatically agreed "hell no and I'm a member so you can't ignore me." Bella rolled her eyes at me. "Well its three out of one so were doing it." She glared. I grinned sweetly "fine" I stated punching her in the nose and breaking it, crackling gleeful, I grabbing my stuff. I knew my laugh was weird but I didn't care and I really didn't care that she was bleeding either.

Everyone moved away from me and by time it lunch came, it was already around the school how I had hit the chief's daughter. Wows speak about news traveling fast. I walked out to the parking lot since I wasn't hungry and decided to listen to music in my car and take a nap. Edward was glaring at me and stomped over to me. I rolled my eyes I didn't need this right now. "Stay away from Bella." He hissed.

I could tell his relatives where angry that I hurt her but they didn't want their secret out. I laughed tired. "Or what vampire? Whatcha gonna do?" I should of realized then and there that admitting I knew their secret was the stupidest thing I could of done, I should of waited till I had their trust but I didn't and I would be looked at as a threat. They stopped and stared at me."Oh yes I know, I've knew since I first came here, I've been know and if you don't listen to me, there is a faith worse than the world knowing if we don't work together, you, me and, the wolves." I stated.

I pushed past them to my car and put some music on and closed my eyes after locking the door. I knew I had classes but I hadn't slept in a week and it was getting to me. When I woke up I looked around seeing that fourth period had just ended. I started the car and went to pick up my little brothers from the baby sitters. As they got in the car I seen the Cullen's not far behind us and rolled my eyes. Divine was 10, Christopher aka CJ was 7, Julius was 3 and my twins Hayden and Aiden were also 3. I gave Edward the bird and grinned.

If I had be paying attention then I would of noticed that something bad was going to happen, but I was so caught up in trying to piss Edward off that I didn't pay attention to the strange aura and the voice in my head telling me to run. When I looked forward the first thing I seen was the strange aura then I heard the voice 'run you idiot run' It screamed at me that's when a man with silvery white hair and gray eyes fell out the sky and on the road. All I could think was "_shit I just got here and I'm already being compromised and trying to be eliminated" _He grinned at us, his grin radiating evil. On his back where white wings that had blood covered on them, the blood was dripping off his cloths and wings. I screamed jumping out the car with my brothers and twins as he blasted it apart. "So Dyiashia I see you came to help these things" He stated in disgust before throwing a sword at me.

I barely dodged it and moved."This isn't right Jace and you know it." He laughed before I was screaming in pain. I slipped into unconsciousness knowing he left but I felt someone pick me up. All I could think was _"shit I failed and too much pain," _before I slipped back into the darkness and went numb.


	5. What Are You?

What Are You?

Divine and CJ were watching tv and laying on the couch. Hayden and Aiden were questioning everyone and running around. The wolves seemed to be in pain, and confused as to why they were in the Cullen's home. Sam looked at Carlisle "Why are we here leech?" He snarled at the Cullen's but Esme and Carlisle looked murderous, for a different reason then being called leeches. Rosalie glared "Watch it mutt." Carlisle held up his hands "Peace, there is a girl a rather unusual girl here and we just wanted to talk about her when she wakes." The wolves looked at him "Unusual how?" They demanded to know."Well we can't say she is unusual except she know what we all are, including you wolves and a human with wings she knows blew up her car."

He stated being interrupted by Hayden "That's Jace he was our friend, but not anymore mommy want to help you and stop the Volturi from killing thousands of people and controlling the world, but Jace want everyone to die." They looked at him stunned and he looked back at them "what" he said blinking innocently, he didn't understand what everything he said meant he was just relaying what he heard his mother tell their friends that she left behind.

He jumped up smiling "Wanna see my wings?" Collin nodded frantically. Hayden grinned and pulled his feathery black with red streaked wings out "cool isn't it!" he asked happily. Everyone started at his back in amazement. I woke up to beeping and a bright room. I groaned in annoyance "stop beeping" I grumbled. I looked around seeing machines and wires attached to my arms. I took them out walking down stairs weakly and tripped and screamed in surprise as I fell down the stairs.

A boy with sandy colored hair caught me and smiled looking at me. I could tell he was one of the wolves by his unnaturally hot skin. I smiled back at him "thanks," then I glared at the stairs "stupid stairs." I mumbled, getting laughs from people. I roll my eyes looking around "ok we need a plan if you guys and thousands of innocents don't wish to die" I said bluntly. I knew with one looked at Hayden that he told everyone, especially since his wings were out.

Everyone looked at me startled. A black haired mean looking guy sneered at me."Why should we trust you?" I glared at him. "Um I don't know maybe because I'm older than your grandmother and I know what's going on" I snapped shutting him up. His whole pack laughed at his silence. I smirked satisfied "you gonna shut up and listen now wolfie" He growled and started shaking. He came up to me growling "You should shut your mouth." He snarled making me laugh. I smirked "Or what you're gonna threaten me some more" I mocked as the sandy colored wolf backed up and replied "you should shut up now" he sounding worried.

Edward looked at me sounding worried as well "I think you should listen to Seth." I rolled my eyes huffing "I'm fine" I replied looking at the others "Shut up and listen and we're good" I snapped. He growled backing me into a wall shaking harder with Sam holding his shoulder warningly. "You think you know something bitch!" I gasped then grew angry punching him in my rage. I was never good with my anger but right now I knew punching an angry wolf wasn't the best thing in decision I had made.

He screamed and the next thing I knew there was a grey wolf in front of me that lunged at me pinning me to the hard ground. I threw him off me running out the house with him following me. I knew it was a bad idea running when I was so weak; I couldn't even let my wings out in this state. I looked back to see him still chasing me, growling and snarling. I ran in the woods and followed the tinning trees only to see a cliff in front of me.

I panicked I had two choices either I jump off the cliff and die or be mauled by a wolf. Technically I wouldn't really die as a dark angel I would just end up back home then I could come back here, but being in the mortar world makes any angel or dark angel think like a human in till they get adjusted in their new surroundings. I turned getting ready to talk when the wolf jumped on me and snarled. I gasped as he looked in my eyes. Something had changed in him I could see it in the way he looked at me.


	6. Author's Note

**Real life has been crazy and i had a bit of writers block. i WILL be updating my stories as soon as i have time.**


End file.
